


three months

by treefood



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, But Just At The Beginning, Cyber sex, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, for exposition yknow?, marnie is there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: Piers is thrilled when his boyfriend finally answers the video call. He props himself up in his hotel bed, pushing some hair from his face as he watches Raihan’s grinning face show up on the screen.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	three months

**Author's Note:**

> im just slowly becoming a piers/raihan smut account and...... i think im okay with that?

Piers is thrilled when his boyfriend finally answers the video call. He props himself up in his hotel bed, pushing some hair from his face as he watches Raihan’s grinning face show up on the screen.

“Hey, babe!” He says.

“Hey,” Piers answers, pushing some hair behind his ear. “How’re you?”

“I’m good!” He says with a nod. He’s in the kitchen, Piers can tell. “We miss you a lot.”

“I miss you two too. How’s things over there?”

“They’re fine… Normal, I guess. Nothing exciting to note on. Are you being safe?”

“Of course. We’re settled in the hotel for the night.”

“Good.”

“Is Marnie there?”

“Marnie!” Raihan calls up the stairs. He looks at the camera and holds up a finger. “It’s your brother on the phone!” 

Through the terrible sound quality, Piers can hear Marnie come down the stairs. She’s already in her pajamas, her hair is down for the night, and she’s very obviously getting ready for bed. All the same, she smiles when she sees him and he can’t help but grin back.

“Hey, stink.” Marnie says, pushing some hair from her face. “How’s touring going?”

“It’s fine, I’m tired. Ready to be home.”

“Yeah? Me too, we miss you a lot.”

“I know, I miss you more.” He says. “I’ll be home before you know it, I promise.”

“It flies by, it always does.”

“How’s training going?” Piers asks, tilting his head to one side. “Are you staying hydrated? Eating enough?”

“Yes, I am.” She smiles, looking down and shaking her head.

“Is she?” Piers asks Raihan.

“She is, I pack her a big lunch every morning and she carries plenty of water bottles on her.”

“Good…” Piers lets out a sigh of relief. “Good, I’m glad to know you’re safe.”

“Of course I am, Rai wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

“I know he wouldn’t, it’s just hard when I’m so far away. I would feel better if I were there with you.”

“Well, you’ll be home soon enough.” Marnie says with a small shrug. “I’m glad to see you, but I’m gonna go to bed. I’ve gotta be up early in the morning.”

“I understand.” Piers smiles, nodding his head. “Go on to bed, I love you.”

“Love you too.” She says with a wave before walking upstairs.

“How’re the shows going?” Raihan asks once he hears Marnie’s door close.

“They’re going good, we had a killer show tonight.” He sighs, running his fingers through his long hair. “Great energy, even better crowd. All of it has been great, I’m just ready to be home.”

“Yeah?” Raihan asks sympathetically.

“Yeah… I’m missing Marnie…. I’m missing you.”

“I miss you too, babe.” Raihan leans his head on his head, biting his lip. “A lot.”

Piers looks at him for a second before he smiles to himself. He rolls his eyes and shifts on the cushy hotel bed. He leans back a little bit onto the pillows, enjoying the silence for a second before he sighs deeply.

“Why don’t you go upstairs?” He asks quietly.

“Mm?” Raihan responds lazily. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs?”

“I need to clean up after dinner.”

“I think it can wait a couple of minutes. For me?”

“Well, when you ask like that…” Raihan sighs. “Maybe I will. Just for you.”

“Oh, thank you, darling.” 

As Raihan turns off the kitchen light and collects his computer to go upstairs, Piers pulls his hair up into a loose bun. He pushes his computer back a bit with his foot and gets up from the bed. He walks over to one of his suitcases, leaning down to unzip it. He opens it and scans the inside for a moment before pushing some clothes and shoes out of the way, then kneels next to the suitcase. He can hear Raihan enter their room, shutting and locking the door. 

“Where’d you run off to?” Raihan asks as he settles down on their bed. 

“I’ll be right back.” Piers says as he picks up a bottle of lube from the bottom of his suitcase. He searches around again before picking up a black vibrator and walks back over to the bed. He sits down, adjusting himself back onto the multitude of pillows, before he leans forward and adjusts the camera so that Raihan can see his torso. 

“You’re leaving your hair up?” Raihan tilts his head to one side as Piers pulls his shirt off.

“Yeah.” He says. “It’s a mess when you’re not here to hold it back.”

“Fair enough. Are you at least going to let me see your face?” Raihan asks. 

“Why should I?”

“Because I miss you.” Piers feels his heart flutter for a second and he can’t hide the grin that spreads across his face. That was a good reason, he wasn’t going to lie. He sighs deeply and rolls his eyes. 

“Fine,” Piers sighs, leaning forward to tilt the computer screen. “Happy?”

“Absolutely, thank you, doll.”

“Shut up.” They’re both silent as Piers spreads his legs and gets himself into a comfortable position. Raihan watches him, biting at his lip as he watches Piers, just excited to see him.

“What’d you wear to your concert tonight?” 

“I’m not putting it back on for you.” Piers says calmly.

“I’m not asking you to, I just want you to tell me what you wore.”

“Well...” Piers sighs as he thinks. “I had a mesh top on.”

“Did you wear something under it?”

“No. Just the mesh top. It was a crop top, too, did I mention that?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I should’ve sent you a picture. I had my white jacket on top of it. The cropped one.” He watches Raihan’s expressions on the camera. “And fishnets.”

“Under what?”

“Those black distressed jeans I have.”

“The skinny ones?”

“Yeah.” Raihan groans quietly. “I pulled the fishnets up over the jeans so you could see them peeking out over the top. Just like you like.”

“Why didn’t you send me a picture?” Raihan murmurs.

“Didn’t think about it. I looked good.”

“I bet you did. What about your makeup?”

“You’re only asking because you want to think about ruining it, don’t you? Coming all over my face, fucking me until my eyeliner is running, smearing all of it. That’s the only reason you’re asking, isn’t it?”

“Answer the question…” He murmurs as he kicks off his boxers.

“I had one of those big wings, like dramatically big. I did little eyeliner spikes on my under eye and black lipstick. There? Are you happy?” 

“How long did you spend on it?” 

“Are you serious?” Piers laughs. “You’re just asking me to tell you about my day now. An hour. For the full face.”

“Ah, so you wouldn’t be happy if I had ruined it.”

“No, I probably would’ve called you some names.”

“I know you would’ve… But it’s alright, I’ve got some names for you up my sleeve too.”

“Like what?” Now Piers is the one kicking off his boxers as Raihan starts to slowly stroke himself.

“Mm… Stupid fucking slut, for starters.” Piers shivers. “Brainless whore… My bitch…” 

Piers reaches down for his cock and starts to stroke himself in tandem with Raihan. He bites the inside of his cheek, humming quietly. It’s the first time he’s Video-Chatted with Raihan in at least five days, it’s been even more since they’ve had any form of sex. They’ve shared a few quick sexts in between concerts and autographs, before Piers falls asleep at night, and whenever they get the chance. He’s been busy, it’s been hard for them to set aside the time and spend time like this. It’s nice. It would be even better if they were in the same room.

“I could go on.” Raihan says.

“Please.”

“Desperate, huh? I like that. I’d call you my cock sleeve… Maybe after I’ve filled you full of my come I’d call you a stupid fucking come dumpster. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?

“Yeah…” Piers moans, picking up the pace of his hand. 

“Yeah? I bet you miss my cock, don’t you, babe?”

“So fucking much…” He breathes. “Toys just don’t cut it.”

“No, I know they don’t. You need someone to come take care of you. Would you like that? If I flew out right now and took care of you?”

“ _Fuck_ …” He murmurs. “Yeah… Yeah, I need that.”

“What do you need?”

“Your cock..”

“Get yourself ready for me?”

Piers bites the inside of his cheek, reaching over to grab the lube. He spreads some over three of his fingers then reaches between his legs and presses two inside of him. He moans quietly, slowly starting to spread himself open. It feels nice, but it would feel better if it were Raihan there. Stretching him out and murmuring praises in his ear. The thought makes Piers shiver as he continues to stretch himself. When he’s finally ready, he slides in another finger and shivers at the feeling. It’s not what would normally get him off, normally he wouldn’t pay any mind to it. But it’s been a while since he’s been touched by anyone other than himself. Three months, to be exact. 

He pushes up into himself, feeling his insides, feeling around for those areas that made his body feel like a live wire. When he finds it, his whole body tenses and he gasps sharply. He can hear Raihan groan and he watches the screen eagerly as Raihan strokes himself. He licks his lips, mouth opening slightly as he continues to press against that spot, his toes curling. 

“Are you ready?” Raihan asks.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Piers leans over and grabs the vibrator, coating it in a good amount of lube before pulling his fingers out and pressing the tip of it to his hole. He watches Raihan eagerly, listening for any noises as he slowly pushes the toy inside of him. He groans, leaning his head back. It’s thick and it feels good. Once again, it would feel better if it were Raihan, but it would do. He rolls his hips mindlessly as he fills himself, groaning as he takes all of it.

“Oh, baby, you look so pretty all filled up like that.” He breathes. “I just wish it were me.”

“I wish it were too… Feels good.” 

“Fuck yourself for me.”

Piers does as told, pulling the toy out and pushing it back in, then repeating the action until he builds up a steady rhythm. He moans and he feels pathetic being as hard as he is. He can’t help it, but it’s been so long. He continues to fuck himself on the toy, his eyes fluttering, his hands shaking.

“How does it feel?”

“Good… I feel full. I miss your cock.” Raihan groans quietly and Piers can hear him pick up his pace.

“I miss your tight fucking hole, baby. I miss the way it feels around my cock. I miss feeling you come undone on it.”

Piers moans as he fucks himself to Raihan’s pace, rolling his hips as his cock leaks. Listening to him talk like that is intoxicating, it’s so filthy and dirty but it makes his eyes roll back and his hips buck without his permission. He leans back against the nicely done sheets, closing his eyes and arching his back. He bites the inside of his cheek, inhaling sharply through his nose as he hits a spot inside of him that makes him feel like a live wire. He’s not going to come already, that would be so embarrassing, he can’t. He has to hold on for just a little bit longer. 

He opens his eyes and watches Raihan through the screen, who is eagerly watching him. The hungry look in his eye makes Piers ache all over. He wishes they were close enough for Raihan to come to his hotel, bend him over the bed, and go to town. But this would just have to do. He can only imagine all of the things Raihan would do to him. He loves to tour, he really does. He loves the shows and his fans and all of the places he gets to explore. But he misses the sex he has to leave at home. There’s only so much jacking off can do for one guy. And Piers is as needy as they come.

“ _Fuck_ , Rai,” he gasps. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“What?” Raihan grins. “Are you going to come this early? Seriously?”

“Shut _up._ ”

“Or what? What’re you gonna do from that far away?”

“If you’re going to say something, at least say something sexy.”

“Hmmm…. What could I say, what could I say? Maybe I could tell you how much I love watching you play with yourself, even though I’d much rather be there to help. Or maybe watching you squirm and twitch and stretch is probably one of the sexiest things I’ve seen since you’ve been gone… Or that I really wish I was there fucking you until you can’t walk.”

Piers moans, fucking himself faster as his cock leaks again. He groans lowly, throwing his head back as he bucks his hips and moves them down towards the toy.

“What, did you like that? The idea of you having to go on stage, wobbling, legs shaking, clearly just had your brains fucked out… That’s a nice image. You’d be thinking about it the whole time, wouldn’t you? I would. I might have to be there for that show.”

“I…” Piers’ brain has officially stopped working. “I’m gonna come… I have to, I… _Fuck_ …”

“You’re so vocal, baby,” Raihan says softly with a smile. “Will you wait just… Just a couple more seconds? Can you do that for me, babes?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Just a little bit more, Piersy, come on.” Piers bites his lip hard, nodding his head as his thighs start to tremble. “Oh, baby, you look so desperate… You need it bad, don’t you?” Piers’ curls his toes, his chest rising and falling with his breath. “I’m almost there, just a _second_ more…” He groans lowly. 

Piers is moaning his name by the time they’re both coming. He’s gasping and moaning, his back arches and he comes all over his chest and stomach. Raihan follows shortly thereafter, almost at the same time. He lays there, panting for a few minutes before he slowly pulls the toy out of him. He looks at Raihan, panting just as hard as Piers. He smiles a little and rolls his eyes before he gets out of bed to clean himself up. He makes it as quick as possible before he climbs back onto the bed, kicking his lube and toy to the floor. 

“It’s over for you when I see you next.” Raihan smiles. 

“Yeah, I’m so sure.”

“You better be.” Raihan smiles. “I miss you, baby.”

“I miss you too. I promise I’ll be home before you know it.”

“I know.”

“We’re halfway through now. Three more months.”

“Three more months.” Raihan repeats. “I can do that.”

“I know you can. Go clean up, take care of the kitchen. I love you.”

“I love you too. Send me a picture of your get up tomorrow night?”

“Only if you’re lucky.”

“It’s a good thing I’m a lucky guy.” Piers rolls his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, go to bed, I love you.”

Raihan laughs as Piers closes his laptop, kicking it to the floor with his other items. He pulls the blankets back and searches around for the remote, getting comfortable in the large hotel bed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is kinda short!!! i had an idea and i had to get it out there before i forgot :p  
> pls leave me some comments!!! i love to read through them!!!


End file.
